1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new polymer compositions which contain novel derivatives of pyrazine (substituted pyrazines), and to the use of said polymer compositions for a wide variety of end use applications.
2. Related Applications
The present patent application is commonly owned by the same Assignee as the following cases:
(a) Ser. No. 07/957,335 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Improved Hydrogenation of HINAP", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,142. PA1 (b) Ser. No. 07/957,540 filed Oct. 6, 1992, entitled "Process for Preparing Substituted & Unsubstituted Isonitrosoacetophenones from Corresponding Substituted & Unsubstituted Acetophenones", pending, and PA1 (c) Ser. No. (08/191,849), attorney's docket no. N-7370, filed Feb. 4, 1994, entitled "Process for Preparing Arylketoamines", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,090 issued Sep. 20, 1994.
3. Description of Related Art
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97, and 1.98.
Japanese patent publication no. 02-138267 (issued May 28, 1990) discloses the preparation of pyrazine derivatives for liquid crystals.
Japanese patent publication no. 02-072370 (issued Mar. 12, 1990) discloses electrophotographic photoreceptors containing pyrazine derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,477 discloses pyrazine-acetic acids, acetates, and acetamides which may be used as ultraviolet absorbers in plastics and resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,715 (issued Jun. 15, 1976) discloses various substituted pyrazines useful as dyes and pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,344 (issued Mar. 24, 1992) discloses various substituted pyrazines useful in a ferro-electric liquid crystal device.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 108, 1988 ( 1511961) discloses the use of various pyrazines for polyimides.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 108, 1988 (223028q) discloses the manufacture of polyesterpolycarbonates using various pyrazines.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 114, 1988 (165442f) discloses polyaramids having incorporated therein various pyrazines.
Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 115, 1991 (49064f) discloses the preparation of various pyrazines useful as monomers and hardening agents for epoxy resins and urethane polymers.
Ueta et al., Polymer Journal, Vol. 24, No. 12, pp. 1429-1436 (1992) discloses the synthesis and properties of novel p-aramid including pyrazine ring.
Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,087; 3,882, 122; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,882; 4,665,178; 5,099,027; Japanese patent publication 2-138267 (5/90); and Japanese patent publication 2-72370 (3/90).
Bull. Soc. Chem. Fr., (12), 4970-4 (N. Vinot/J. Pinson) discloses various pyrazine derivatives.
All of the above-cited prior art patents and articles (and any others cited herein) are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.